Of Amnesiacs and Right Hooks
by EternalMadamBlaze
Summary: The Truth grinned. The game was set and every piece is in place as it should. But a new player has joined and Truth detested that. They shouldn't be there. Truth could make this work in its favor, it just needed a little push, all in the form of one amnesiac.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't breathe.

It was like someone was holding her head under water, and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't breathe. The woman twisted and turned and tried to scream, but was met with the same results.

_HELP ME!_ She yelled.

Yet no one answered.

It continued for what felt like hours, days, or perhaps weeks. She had no concept of time.

_**Be calm**, _an unknown voice urged her, **_be still._**

And she did. She stopped struggling and her movements slowed down. Strangely, she felt at peace.

Slowly, the fingers that held her head down let go. She took a deep breathe and tears stung her eyes.

_She could breathe!_

The woman smiled and sobbed at the same time in relief.

**_Funny little thing, aren't you? _**asked the voice. **_You humans are fragile._**

She opened her eyes and saw... something. It was like a blank canvas of a human, with only a mouth and odd black energy surrounding it.

"Who are you?"she asked.

**_I am the World, I am the Universe, I am God, I am Truth, I am All, I am One, and I am You._**

She recoiled and took a step back. "Why am I here?"

**_An anomaly has appeared in the game, _**it scowled but it quickly turned into a grin as it leaned towards her. **_And you shall fix it._**

"Why me?" The woman questioned.

**_Why not you? _**It countered.

"That's not an answer," she bared her teeth.

**_So similar to the elder Elric brother!_** It laughed. **_I like that._**

She frowned. She didn't want this...God, Truth, World, or whatever it was, liking her.

It looked down at its nonexistent watch and tsked. **_Time is running out. The Elrics should be arriving at Liore right now. _**It looked up and waved at her with a wide smile on its face. **_Tell them Truth says hello._**

"Wait!" The woman shouted, reaching forward. Shadowy hands grabbed at different body parts, pulling her back into a stone gate that she didn't see before. "Who are the Elrics!? What is the anomaly!? Why me!?"

Her voice cracked.

"WHO AM I!?"

Hands continued to tug at her and she was in the gate, the door slowly closing in on her. Only her head could be seen, a desperate look on her face.

It tilted its head and continued giving her that creepy smile. **_All shall be revealed in time. But I shall give you your name, for it is necessary in the game._**

**_Goodbye, Liane Bison._**

The gates closed with a resounding thud.


	2. Chapter 2

Liane Bison woke with a start and turned on her side, retching violently. Someone was rubbing her back in what was suppose to be a soothing way, but she tensed up nevertheless. After emptying her stomach, she turned to see who her 'nurse' was.

It was a woman, weathered and old, her grey hair piled upon her head. She had a concerned look on her face as she continued to rub Liane's back.

"Who are you?" Liane asked horsley.

"You can call me Mrs. Aldeis," she answered with a smile. "Would you like some water?"

Liane opened her mouth to answer but though better, and only nodded.

"Here you go." Mrs.Aldeis handed her a glass of water which Liane drank greedily.

The young woman gave a content sigh, handing back the now empty glass.

"Now, you have my name but I don't have yours. Care to give it?"

"It's...," Liane bit her lip in thought. "Liane. Liane Bison."

"What a pretty name for a pretty young lady!" The older lady smiled and Liane turned her head away, embarrassed. "And just where are you from, Liane?"

"I...I can't remember," she admitted. "To be honest, I can't remember anything other than my name."

"Oh, honey," Mrs. Aldeis gasped and tears filled her eyes. "You poor thing. To not remember anything is... how tragic!"

Liane looked distinctly uncomfortable and had no idea how to deal with the tearful woman. Should she comfort her? Cry with her? The amnesiac stopped wondering what to do when she felt wrinkly hands grasp her own.

"You can stay with me until you're ready, whenever that is," Mrs. Aldeis said determinedly.

Liane shook her head. "I can't possibly do that!" She protested. "I don't want to be a burden!"

"And you won't," Mrs. Aldeis promised. "My daughter moved to Central last year and my husband passed away some years before that. It will be nice to have some company and you can help me work the inn."

Liane was quiet for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!"

"Okay," she sighed, giving the older woman a small smile.

**A/N: Chapters will get longer further into the story! And updates will be random, but hopefully once every week. Suggestions are welcome for the title!**


End file.
